


From The Razor To The Rosary

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A hella lot of gay sex, But ends up as smutty smut, Consent, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Fluff to Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, It begins as fluffy fluff, Let the Sin begin, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Over-Sensitivity, Revenge Era, Revenge!Frank, Revenge!Gerard, Teasing, Top!Frank, Use of condom, bottom!Gerard, bottom!gee, mutual feelings, sub!gee, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Based on Prompt: In which Person (A) and Person (B) share mutual feelings. Person (A) grows more silent and lonely, Person (B) tries their best to help them out.Fluff & smutEnjoy xoxo





	From The Razor To The Rosary

[October 7th, 2005, 8:05 pm]

 

It was a quiet and peaceful wednesday night. Bob, Ray and Mikey were out for a night of celebration; their second studio album, Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge, was growing bigger and bigger and the band was getting more known across America and Europe. They had recently toured on the Vans Warped Tour of 2005, which was one hell of a banger. Gerard stayed in the bus for one and only reason that night; and that reason was Frank. The younger man had not been seen at all today, and to be honest, he had been very silent lately. Sure, it was one of their days off, and he could spend his entire day sleeping if he felt the need to, but Gerard knew him better; he knew that if it was just a "smooth day" for him, Frank would still get up to eat and get shit done. And he had spent his entire day hidden in his bunk, not even coming out to drink or eat something, or even take a piss; and that worried Gerard. He cared a lot about Frank; he considered him as his best friend, and even if Gerard was confused about his actual feelings for Frank, he still knew that he really loved and cared about Frank, and knowing he was not feeling well at all made Gerard feel bad as well.

 

Gerard glanced at the clock on the bus' wall, -which indicated 8:05 pm-, before sighing heavily. He tapped his fingers on the small table that was standing before him, debating whether or not he should go check on Frank; since nobody did it today. The moment Ray suggested that someone look up on Frank, Bob said it was a waste of time and that the younger man "could take care of his own damn self", which made Gerard really mad. 'You can't fucking take care of yourself if you're sick, you fucking prick' he had thought, but had kept his mouth shut. He knew better than stating his opinions out loud around anyone; especially his band members. After a moment of hesitation and pondering, the older man got up from his seat and slowly made his way to the bunks area, trying to be as quiet and subtle as he could. He moved the curtain that lead to Frank's bunk and closed it again behind him, sitting on the bed, near Frank. He gently put his hand on the younger man's back, and he felt him shiver as soon as Gerard touched him. Gerard pulled his hand back in a fast movement, his heart racing fast.

"Frankie? Are you awake? Did I wake you up?" Gerard asked, his voice sounding very concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm awake" Frank replied. "S'not your fault, though" he added before shifting in his bed, now facing Gerard, who was still sitting near him. Frank and Gerard exchanged glances for a few moments, Gerard's eyes full of concern, Frank's eyes looking like he's been through hell and back. There was an awkward silence, which made Gerard anxious, before the older man spoke up again, trying to break this uncomfortable moment between him and his bandmate.

"Are you feeling okay? You haven't left your bunk at all today, not even to eat or drink or pee. And I know you would get up and get shit done if you were feeling well." Gerard asked, his voice nearly cracking. Frank stared at him again before lowering his eyes.  
"I'm just- I don't know- I really don't feel great, and I didn't want to 'ruin the mood', y'know" he said, rolling his eyes sarcastically as he paused. "Do I look that bad?" he added, looking up at Gerard for another few minutes.  
"Well, since I really know you, I can tell something is definitely not going well." Gerard said. "Do you feel physically ill? Or is it something going on in your life?" he added, frowning his eyebrows.

Frank sighed and looked down again. 'Great', he thought, 'now he can read me like a fucking book'. He brought his hands to his face, hiding it for a few moments, before sighing once more.

"Both. It started with something happening in my life, but I guess it affects me really bad, because now I feel physical symptoms. I didn't think I'd look that bad, though."

Gerard brought his hand to Frank's face, gently caressing his cheek.

"You're really fucking pale, you got awful bags under your eyes and your lips are completely dried. I'm also pretty sure that you're starving right now." Gerard said, still comforting Frank. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Do you need someone to talk to? The guys are out for tonight, so we could get you out of your bunk and, maybe, I don't know, eat a little something together, and I could make coffee and we could speak, or if you don't feel like talking, we can just watch a movie, or a series, or play video games, or-" Gerard stopped himself and looked away, blushing as he realized he was talking too much and too fast now. Frank simply smiled at all the efforts that Gerard did to cheer him up, his eyes still on the ground.   
"Yeah... We could get out of here. I could really use a shower too." he said, laughing a bit, making Gerard laugh too. 

Frank felt his smile widening and his heart warming up as he saw Gerard's face lighting up with a smile, making him look nearly angelic. 'Fucking hell' Frank thought, shivering as he looked again at Gerard, thinking of all the things he could do to him; if only he had the guts to tell him. The younger man shifted again so that he was now sitting on his bed, his back resting on his headboard. 

"Let me just grab some clean clothes and-"  
"Wait up." Gerard said, making Frank crane his neck to look at him, quirking his eyesbrows. Suddenly, he saw Gerard moving, now kneeling in front on him. The older man brought his legs on each of Frank's sides, pressing their foreheads together as he caught his friend in a warm and tight hug. Frank's breath hitched at Gerard's actions as he closed his eyes and bit his lip, his friend's position definitively succeeding to make him hard.

"G-Gerard?" Frank asked, -nearly moaned-, still not daring to open his eyes and look at Gerard's face.  
"Yes, Frankie?" Gerard replied, his breaths gradually becoming uneven too as he got more and more turned on.

At this point, Frank opened his eyes for a second, the aroused sounds leaving him leaking with precum, but what he saw only made him harder. His band mate also had his eyes closed, as his mouth was curved in an "o" shape - still letting out all of those sinful and aroused moans and 'ah's - and his face was bright red.

Gerard locked his lips sloppily against Frank's, the younger man moaning in the kiss, bucking his hips up. Frank quickly dragged his hands to Gerard's waist, holding him tightly, making Gerard moan at this and throw his head back. Gerard kept grinding down on Frank, as the younger man kept bucking his hips up and moaning, too absorbed by all the friction and pleasure.

"Fuck-" Frank breathed out. This was all getting out his reach, and he needed to be in control. In one fast move, Frank pinned Gerard's hips against his, making him buck up one last time before both men shuddered. Frank opened his eyes and looked at Gerard, both of them panting.

"Gerard, why did yo- I mean, what the fuck? Why would you do that?" Frank asked, now seeming more serious and mad than he previously was. Gerard could only stare at him, surprise and confusion filling up his eyes and thoughts.  
"Y-you don't like this?" he replied, now feeling like a total asshole.  
"Fuckin- No! I LOVE this! But- I mean- fuck, I love you, Gerard. And if you're only doing this for fun or to cheer me up, please don't. You're just gonna fuck me up even more."

The realization hit Gerard like a train, and Frank felt his weight getting heavier. 

"Y-y-you really do? You really love me, Frankie?" Gerard asked, now feeling even more terrible for not telling Frank before. The younger man sighed heavily before letting his glance drop.  
"Yes. Yes, I fucking do love you Gerard. Have been for the past three years. Why do you think I've been trying to stay as lonely as I could lately? Because I can't fucking deal with these thoughts. And being around you made them even worse, so I tried to stay away from everyone. For the band's sake."  
"Oh- fuck- Frankie, I'm so sorry- I should've told you before- Oh fuck" the older man said as tears formed in his eyes. It was now Frank's turn to look at his partner with confused eyes.  
"What? Told me what, Gerard?"  
"T-hat I l-love you too, Frankie" the older man said, catching his breath again, speaking out through sobs.

Frank's brain had completely ceased to function normally; the only coherent thought he could form was 'fuckingshitwhatthefuck'. He couldn't believe that his day went from zero to a hundred really quickly. He couldn't believe what Gerard had just told him. He couldn't believe the position they were in right now. He thought this was all a dream; it couldn't be really happening. Now realizing that his partner must be feeling like a bag of shit, Frank let one of his hand slide down his hips, locking their lips together again as he gently caressed the other man's skin. 

"If- if you don't want thi-" Gerard started once they broke the kiss, but Frank quickly shut him up again by kissing his neck. Every move the younger man made was rewarded by a bunch sinful moans coming out of his partner's mouth. Frank smirked as he let his hand sloppily make it's way to Gerard's lower region, the older man moaning at Frank's touch. Frank started to palm Gerard slowly, teasing him as he proceeded to remove both men's clothes. He took Gerard's clothes in a very slow rhythm, making the older man whimper impatiently, his whole body jerking and hurting, needing more.

"I want you more than ever, Gerard" Frank breathed, resuming his kisses.

When they were both down to their underwears, Frank started to bomb his partner's chest with thousands of kisses, each of them making Gerard more aroused than he previously was. One of Frank's hand trailed off of the bed, looking for his condoms. Gerard smiled at this thought; Frank was really sweet compared to every guy Gerard had frequented, he thought about his partner's needs, and that was very important to Gerard.

Frank finally got a hold of his box, getting out a small condom as fast as he could. He then proceeded to remove his partner's undergarments first, letting his length spring free. Gerard gasped and inhaled a sharp breath, preparing himself for what was to come. Frank lowered himself until he was at the right height and slowly, very teasingly took his partner's member in his mouth, letting his tongue slide along the shaft. Gerard could only let out strings of moans and cries as Frank was taking him all, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Suddenly, he felt Frank's tongue poke on the tip of his cock, and Gerard shivered violently as he moaned out the younger male's name. Frank hummed happily around Gerard's cock, the feeling making him shake and shudder before his partner. As Frank could see Gerard being close to his release, he felt his cock vibrating slightly in his mouth, and that's when he let go, in one fast movement.

Gerard gasped and whined loudly as he felt his orgasm being denied. He was now realizing that Frank was in control, and that he intended to push Gerard to the edge, until he would finally let him come.

Frank shifted again, his face now at the same height as Gerard's. He placed one hand behind his head, letting his fingers run through his thick dark hair as he hungrily kissed the older man again, his tongue poking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. As soon as Gerard opened his mouth, Frank shoved his tongue down his throat, making Gerard gag a bit at first; but he liked it. He was so absorbed by the kiss that he barely realized that Frank's fingers were up against him, lubing his hole, getting him ready for their next round.

The sound of the seal ripping open was what brought Gerard back to reality. His eyes snapped open as he glanced quickly at Frank, who was rolling and adjusting the condom on his own cock, jerking off a bit to keep himself hard. Frank hovered over Gerard and lined himself, gently caressing Gerard's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Tell me when to go and when to stop" Frank said huskily, making Gerard shudder.  
"Okay- okay. Go" he replied, wanting to get over the pain as soon as they could. 

Frank slowly entered Gerard's body, feeling the older man shift and tighten under him, shivering ever so often. Frank was gentle and careful, trying his best not to hurt his precious lover. Frank was almost half in when he noticed his lover was panting, and probably holding back tears. He immediately stopped, letting Gerard some time to adjust to this feeling. The older man inhaled a few sharp breaths, trying to relax his entire body, feeling his muscles and nerves slowly slacking. 

"S'okay-" he mumbled after a short moment, taking in another deep breath. Frank pushed a bit more until he was burried to the hilt, as he then pulled and pushed back in, building a slow rhythm. Gerard bucked his hips up a few times, trying to help Frank, who was switching angles like a madman, trying to find his lover's prostate. After a few painful thrusts, Frank finally brushed against something that made Gerard scream in a high-pitched voice as his toes curled, gripping the bedsheets. Frank pulled back and pushed in again, hitting the same spot over and over again. Gerard cried and moaned loudly, his back arching with each thrusts as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. And that's when he thanked whatever spiritual force that he was finally alone with Frank, and that they both could fill their entire beings with each other's melodic moans. 

Frank felt Gerard's body becoming more and more tight around him as he felt his own orgasm building up as well. He extended his hand and reached out for Gerard's face, gently stroking his cheek as he bent down and bit on the older man's neck, drawing some blood out. With a high-pitched moan, Gerard came all over both their stomachs, his walls clenching around Frank. With a few more thrusts, the younger man moaned out his partner's name as he came inside of the condom. He gave a few more thrusts through Gerard's orgasm, milking out both men's releases. Frank quickly felt every ounce of energy he had leaving his body as he crumbled on top of his lover, laying his head against his chest.

After a few moments of silence, both men absorbing what had just happened, Gerard's voice resonated through his body, making it shake a bit against Frank.

"Wow" was all that Gerard managed to say. Frank laughed off at his lover's reaction and leaned forward to kiss him, making him moan and shiver at Frank's touch. "Thank you, Frankie" he said once his mouth was 'Frank-free'.  
"No- thank you, Gerard. For checking on me, and for this wonderful night" Frank replied, wearing his biggest smile. "But, now, about that shower..." he continued, leaning forward to catch his lover's lips, kissing him hungrily as he felt the other man smile in the kiss. 'It was really worth telling him' Gerard thought, pressing his body against Frank as the younger man held him closely, feeling his heart beat against his body.


End file.
